


Доступен твоим глазам

by Suoh



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (band)
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда хочется увидеть чуть больше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доступен твоим глазам

― Ну же, ― говорит Ватанабе. ― Пей давай, иначе нагреется и станет совсем дрянью.

Хашимото делает глоток ― чуть теплое пиво немного кислит, и на вкус действительно не похоже на заказанный им «Кирин». Ватанабе пьет газировку через трубочку, в его стакане множество крохотных пузырьков бегут вверх, к поверхности, и лопаются. Ватанабе быстро пьянеет, поэтому не притрагивается к алкоголю до тех пор, пока не станет абсолютно уверен в своем окружении и в том, что следующие несколько часов могут безболезненно выпасть из его жизни. «Это потому что я мало вешу», ― говорит он иногда, не оправдываясь, а даже немного агрессивно. Хашимото думает, станет ли он быстро пьянеть, когда похудеет.

― И правда отвратительно, ― говорит он, отодвигая пиво.

Ватанабе выпускает изо рта цветную трубочку, подпирает ладонью острый подбородок, на руках у него синяки и царапины, лейкопластырь выделяется на его загорелой коже. Хашимото знает, что все это тренировки; сценические костюмы скрывают следы за ворохом блесток, но от него это не спрятать. Под воротник футболки тоже уползает темный синяк, и Хашимото хочется нажать на него пальцем. «Будет больно? ― задумывается он. ― Шота вскрикнет? Оттолкнет меня?»

― Ты какой-то странный сегодня, ― качает головой Ватанабе. ― И не нужно тебе пить, довольно.

Он отодвигает стакан с пивом куда-то далеко, слышен скрип стекла о деревянную поверхность. Ватанабе бывает по-своему заботлив и настойчив, хотя это утомляет.

― Но мне хочется пить! ― протестует Хашимото. ― Здесь так душно, и на улице тоже.   
― Возьми мое.

Перед Хашимото оказывается наполовину полный стакан шипящей колы, на дне подтаивают прозрачные кубики льда. Он обхватывает губами трубочку, она влажная от чужой слюны, и пьет большими глотками ― холод растекается внутри, и чуть немеет язык. Он думает, что газировка одинаковая везде, в любой точке мира кола остается колой. Хашимото стихает, его мысли уносятся куда-то далеко ― интересно, если поставить автомат на Марсе, вкус буде такой же?

Ватанабе тормошит его за плечо, у него цепкие пальцы и совершенно нет ощущения границ личного пространства, но это ничего, потому что у Хашимото тоже нет. Со стороны они иногда выглядят ненормально и странно, на них бросают косые взгляды в транспорте, но в этом правда нет ничего такого, просто у людей есть предрассудки, а у них ― нет. Хашимото не реагирует, и тогда Ватанабе прищипывает прикрытую отросшими волосами кожу у него на шее. Хашимото дергается, резко выгибает спину, слово большое сильное животное, и часто моргает, как будто он только-только проснулся.

― Ну вот, ― смеется Ватанабе. ― Ты очнулся наконец. 

Хашимото допивает газировку под его неумолкаемую болтовню, Ватанабе умудряется говорить обо всем сразу, перескакивая с темы на тему.

― Пойдем, ― говорит Хашимото, когда стакан становится пустым, только подтаявший лед плещется на донышке.  
― Пойдем, ― легко соглашается Ватанабе. ― Куда?  
― Домой, ― отвечает Хашимото, подкладывая под стакан банкноту.   
― Домой к кому?  
― Ты к себе, а я к себе, ― Ватанабе подозрительно хмурится, слыша это. ― У меня правда нет сил развлекаться, Шота. Может, завтра или на следующей неделе. 

Им все равно по пусти до станции, и разговор получается даже почти нормальный, Хашимото спрашивает, а Ватанабе отвечает, отвлекаясь и жестикулируя. Хашимото думает, что Ватанабе немного ненормальный и что в этом году они обязательно снова пойдут смотреть фейерверки, если не будет работы или дождя. А может, дождь и не так страшно ― они вымокнут, юкаты станут тяжелыми от влаги, и Ватанабе будет злиться и шипеть, как кошка, которую окатили водой. Можно будет смеяться над ним и трогать его холодными мокрыми пальцами.

Поезд останавливается, и прямо перед ними разъезжаются автоматические двери, несколько человек, хмурых и насупленных, выходят из вагона. Ватанабе легко впрыгивает внутрь, машет Хашимото рукой. Между ними несколько метров и несколько минут до отправления. Ватанабе садится, поправляет солнцезащитные очки и втыкает в уши наушники, достает телефон.

Хашимото отсчитывает про себя секунды, сверяясь с часами на станции. 

Сорок пять, сорок четыре. 

Его оттесняет в сторону стайка старшеклассниц, у одной из них на сумке брелок с тура кисумаев, и Хашимото поспешно натягивает на лицо белую медицинскую маску. Девушки проходят мимо, даже не взглянув на него.

Тридцать три, тридцать два. 

Ватанабе в вагоне достает из кармана джинсов пачку жвачки, отправляет в рот сразу три белые пластинки. 

Двадцать, девятнадцать.

Люди вокруг начинают торопиться, кто-то, кажется, рослый мужчина в синем свитере, отталкивает Хашимото, и тот чуть не падает на платформу.

Девять, восемь. 

На «пять» Хашимото вскакивает в вагон, и оборачиваться уже поздно, потому что спустя несколько секунд прозрачные двери захлопываются с глухим звуком, а платформа за окном начинает двигаться, сначала медленно, затем все быстрее. Он не знает, что заставило его, не может объяснить, а попытки оправдаться перед самим собой напоминают интервью с маньяками и убийцами. «Я не знал, как так получилось, оно само, я ничего не мог поделать». Хашимото думает, что у него отличный, просто необозримый потенциал.

Он уходит в дальний угол и занимает крайнее сиденье, от Ватанабе его перекрывают те самые школьницы и еще человек пять пассажиров. Ватанабе смотрит на экран телефона и не обращает внимание ни на что вокруг, отбивает ритм левой ногой и чуть покачивает головой в такт звучащей в наушниках музыке. Ему хорошо и спокойно, пока стена звуков отделяет его от незнакомой толпы, и он не оборачивается, не реагирует на чужой пристальный взгляд. Он не замечает его, потому что Хашимото для него здесь нет, он сел на следующий поезд и сейчас сидит в вагоне точно в такой же позе и даже с такими же наушниками ― они покупали их вместе, еще летом.   
Но Хашимото сидит в десяти метрах и смотрит, не отрываясь, над белой линией маски блестят его большие темные глаза. 

Темнеет, и толпа между ними меняется несколько раз, но Ватанабе по-прежнему не поднимает головы, не подозревая о чужом настойчивом присутствии. Он беспечен и неосторожен, и Хашимото думает, сколько нужно пройти за ним по пятам, чтобы он заметил. Оказывается, что много. 

От станции до дома Ватанабе двадцать минут пешком, начинает накрапывать дождь, и Хашимото надевает капюшон, сутулится, теперь он и правда вылитый сталкер, идущий за своей жертвой, только вот Ватанабе точно не носит с собой газовых баллончиков. Он не вынимает наушники и даже не слышит тихих шагов Хашимото позади. Ватанабе ежится в тонкой куртке, старается пониже натянуть рукава, один раз останавливается, чтобы завязать шнурки, наклоняется, и его рюкзак сползает вниз, зависает на локте. Хашимото замирает и отворачивается ― оказывается, это тоже адреналин. Опасность быть пойманным, замеченным заводит, не хочется превратиться в тень, нужно оставаться телесным и осязаемым, научиться делать свое существование незримым, незаметным. 

Ватанабе несколько на несколько мгновений задерживается на пороге, ищет ключи. Когда он распахивает дверь, из помещения наружу льется тусклый теплый свет. Хашимото наизусть помнит расположение комнат в этом доме, может вообразить себе каждое действие Ватанабе. Куда он повесит куртку, как кивнет матери, что скажет ему сестра, ― язык у нее такой же острый ― как он будет подниматься на верхний этаж по узкой лестнице.

Зажигается угловое окно, и через полупрозрачные легкие шторы виден силуэт Ватанабе, стягивающего через голову футболку. Хашимото садится на край невысокой ограды напротив и смотрит. Свет не гаснет еще долго, иногда Ватанабе проходит по комнате, полураздетый и худой. Хашимото вспоминает синяк возле ключицы, и ему хочется, чтобы Ватанабе вдруг раздвинул шторы и раскрыл окна. 

Когда окно, последнее во всем доме, погружается в темноту, Хашимото достает телефон. Прошло уже несколько часов, он вымок и продрог, затекли ноги и, наверное, отсырели любимые кроссовки. Он пишет Ватанабе сообщение и почти слышит звук, с которым оно приходит на чужой телефон.

**From:** hasshi_moto@docomo.jp  
 **Topic:** …  
уже спишь??

**From:** wtnb0511@docomo.jp  
 **Topic:** RE: …  
почти а что? ты пришел в себя?

**From:** hasshi_moto@docomo.jp  
 **Topic:** RE: RE: …  
хахаха нет стало только хуже  
в голове какой-то туман и странные мысли

**From:** wtnb0511@docomo.jp  
 **Topic:** RE: RE: RE: …  
попробуй спать - нормальным людям иногда помогает  
спокойной ночи

Хашимото не отвечает на сообщение, ждет, пока погаснет экран и в последний раз поднимает взгляд на темное окно, представив, как засыпает Ватанабе, накрывшись легким одеялом. Как он скрещивает в коленях худые ноги и подкладывает под голову узкую ладонь. Хашимото знает, что наутро Ватанабе проснется встрепанный и злой, с развороченными простынями и подушкой на полу. Может, даже позвонит, чтобы Хашимото не спал долго в свой случайный выходной.

Дождь начинает лить сильнее, и капюшон уже не спасает. Хашимото запихивает в карман отсыревшую маску и бредет обратно с к станции. Он ощущает странную возбужденную веселость и почему-то нервный страх, словно он завис на ломаном аттракционе ― еще не прошла напряженная радость, но опасность уже совсем близко.   
«Завтра Шота идет на репетицию», ― говорит он себе, и нужно решиться. Можно остаться дома, стереть из памяти все сегодняшние странные чувства и послезавтра уже смеяться над собственным странным порывом.

Можно пойти у себя на поводу, и еще немного приоткрыть влекущую завесу чужой жизни.  
Хашимото садится в пустой вагон. Полтора часа в пути ― у него есть время подумать.

 

На следующий день он выходит из дома, озираясь по сторонам ― кажется, что каждый встречный прохожий знает, что у него на уме. Хашимото даже придумал отговорку, если вдруг столкнется в здании с кем-нибудь. Он забыл плеер в репетиционном зале, такое ведь с каждым может случиться, да? А то, что его там не окажется, это лишь нелепая случайность.

Он представляет себе толпу в поезде, косые взгляды, и решает взять такси. Даже глаза водителя в зеркале заднего вида кажутся ему знающими и подозрительными, но Хашимото утыкается в планшет и включает фильм. Герои говорят по-английски, а снизу бежит строчка японских субтитров, но за сюжетом уследить не удается, потому что мысли то и дело соскальзывают на опасную поверхность. 

«Зачем я это делаю?» ― думает Хашимото и знает, что ответ ему не понравится. 

Он вылезает из такси и недолго стоит перед входом, оставляя себе возможность повернуть назад. Когда он входит внутрь, охрана приветливо кивает, не подозревая, зачем он сегодня здесь. Хашимото неловко поднимает руку и улыбается, от чьего-то радушия становится стыдно.

Коридор пустой, но Хашимото все равно оборачивается, словно вор. Проходит несколько шагов спиной, до угла ― наверное, со стороны он выглядит безнадежно по-идиотски ― когда он разворачивается лицом, то встречается взглядом с парой очень черных, очень знакомых смешливых глаз.

― Тоццу?! ― Тоцука стоит перед ним, спокойный и расслабленный, похожий то ли на ненормального, то ли на инопланетного принца.

Тоцука зачем-то кивает, словно подтверждая, что да, это он.

― Чтотыздесьделаешь? ― успевает выпалить Хашимото, стараясь избежать ответных расспросов.  
― Я? ― переспрашивает Тоцука, долго моргнув. ― Ябу принес мне пиджак, который я забыл в ресторане.  
― Здорово! ― зачем-то говорит Хашимото. ― Я пойду?

Ласковая ладонь Тоцуки ерошит ему волосы, и Хашимото хочется окунуться в это мягкое дружеское прикосновение. От Тоцуки пахнет чем-то свежим и древесным, а Хашимото чувствует себя ничтожеством.

― Конечно, иди.

Тоцука провожает его смешным жестом, похожим на то, как отдают честь. Хашимото вспоминает старую мангу о космических приключениях и решает, что не удивился бы, узнай, что Тоцука наследник какой-нибудь древней вымирающей инопланетной расы.

Из-за обшитой орехом двери слышатся звуки. Сначала это музыка ― пять песен подряд, слова которых Хашимото помнит наизусть. Иногда раздается голос хореографа, и Хашимото инстинктивно вздрагивает. 

Музыка замолкает, и теперь можно различить голоса. Сначала Сакума ― у него характерный тембр, все взрываются смехом, а затем наступает секунда тишины. Потом начинает говорить Ватанабе, ― слов не разобрать, но в его речи сквозят издевательские интонации ― и на Хашимото вновь сваливается тяжелое осознание того, зачем он здесь. 

Разговоры перемежаются с музыкой, и Хашимото пытается представить себе диалоги за дверью. Это нетрудно, хорошо знакомые люди в привычной обстановке говорят ни о чем. 

Репетиция идет до трех, но они задерживаются, и в конце их разговоры становятся тихими и, наверное, серьезными. Хашимото знает, что им есть, о чем волноваться.   
Голос Ивамото приближается к двери, и Хашимото дергается, срывается с места, чтобы завернуть за угол коридора налево. Ивамото выходит первый, за ним остальные, и все они идут направо, где-то хлопает дверь. 

Хашимото подходит к окну, из которого виден выход, и ждет. Он зачем-то считает входящих и выходящих людей и изредка прислушивается. Открывается-закрывается дверь, и через пять минут из здания выходит Фуказава, он оказывается седьмым. Восьмым и девятым становятся Ивамото и Сакума. Еще спустя пять минут выходит Миядате и смотрит на часы, Хашимото думает, что, может быть, он ждет Ватанабе, им всегда по пути, но Миядате исчезает в подъехавшей машине. Абе выходит и идет к кофейне, снова появляется на улице теперь уже с пластиковым стаканчиком в руке, но Ватанабе по-прежнему нет. 

Стрелка доходит полный круг, и часы показывают четыре. Хашимото глубоко вдыхает и идет, до гримерной сорок семь шагов, и дверь туда слегка приоткрыта. Он успевает сто раз пожалеть, что решился, но Ватанабе выходит из ванной, обернувшись полотенцем. Неловкое движение, случайный звук ― все может выдать Хашимото, поэтому он замирает и старается не дышать. С волос Ватанабе капает на плечи и течет по груди, в этом нет ничего особенного, но его ровное спокойствие ложного одиночества завораживает. 

Жужжит фен, Ватанабе крутит головой, и высыхающие пряди запоминают свои места. Хашимото смотрит, как двигаются его руки, как он смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале. Хашимото думает, что привлекательность кроется в абсолютной естественности, вдали от чужих глаз нет обременительного образа. Тяжелое полотенце соскальзывает с бедер Ватанабе, тот переступает через него, наклоняется, чтобы поднять. В нем нет ни капли стеснения, лишь мягкая раскрепощенность человека, оставшегося в одиночестве. Хашимото тяжело дышит, но, как ни странно, не чувствует возбуждения, только волнение иного толка. В узкую щель всего не разглядеть, но Хашимото и без того знает это тело, и чужая нагота не шевелит в нем ничего. Ватанабе скидывает вещи в сумку, не спеша одеваться, иногда застывает посреди комнаты. Он тянется, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, на спине сходятся выпирающие лопатки и выгибаются плечи, но сейчас Ватанабе лишен для Хашимото внешности. 

Наконец Ватанабе натягивает боксеры, но вместо того, чтобы надеть джинсы, достает из сумки игровую консоль и падает на ближайший стул. Он играет долго, то и дело раздается звук проигранного уровня, наклоняется всем корпусом и сворачивает шею, словно это поможет ему преодолеть виртуальное препятствие. У Ватанабе выразительное лицо, и Хашимото ловит каждую эмоцию, отражающуюся на нем, все они знакомы ему, но сейчас словно стали ярче, отчетливей. От усердия Ватанабе сжимает пальцы на ногах и подтягивает к себе колени, взгляд у него до смешного сосредоточенный. Бодрые мажорные ноты означают победу, и Ватанабе откладывает консоль на пустой столик. 

Теперь он разглядывает в зеркале вчерашний синяк, он чуть посветлел, но Ватанабе все равно болезненно морщится, дотрагиваясь до него пальцем. Он аккуратно втирает крем от ушибов.

Хашимото вдруг становится страшно. Все это тянется уже почти час, теперь стрелка подбирается к пяти, а Ватанабе не торопится. Что делать, если он заметил?   
Ватанабе стоит спиной к двери, и через неширокую щель Хашимото видно только левую половину. Он стоит недвижно, и даже звук собственного дыхания кажется Хашимото громким, оглушительным. 

Ватанабе оборачивается медленно, как жертва в фильмах ужасов, и Хашимото ждет, что он лишь мельком скользнет взглядом по двери, но тот замирает вполоборота, смотрит невидящим взглядом, а затем улыбается, медленно растягивая губы. Его взгляд на долю мгновения вспыхивает чем-то новым и, словно объектив камеры, фокусируется ― фокусируется на Хашимото. 

Несколько секунд они молчат, но затем Ватанабе подходит к двери, беззвучно ступая босыми ногами, и Хашимото кажется, что эти несколько шагов тянутся вечность. Дверь распахивается, и Хашимото вспоминает отговорку про забытый плеер, но Ватанабе не ждет от него ничего.

― Тебе нравится смотреть? ― спрашивает Ватанабе, наклонив голову, в его голосе опасный интерес. ― Тогда можешь не отрываться. 

Ватанабе не бывает стыдно, вспоминает Хашимото, и позволяет втолкнуть себя внутрь. Ватанабе пугающе хорошо ощущает себя в своем теле, и хоть комплексы ему и не чужды, он напрочь лишен смущения. Он складывает руки на груди и чего-то ждет, перебирая пальцами. 

Хашимото делает несколько неловких шагов назад, натыкается на стул и теряет равновесие.

― Не закрывай глаза, ― говорит Ватанабе, и голос его звучит обыденно и просто. ― Потому что мне нечего прятать, ― он подходит ближе, и Хашимото падает на стул, вцепляясь в металлические подлокотники, ― не от тебя.

Хашимото хотелось только чуть-чуть заглянуть за занавес, мельком взглянуть на представление чужой жизни, но он оказывается посреди сцены, освещенный всеми софитами. Зрительный зал пуст, но на этой сцене он не один, и что-то подсказывает ему, что шоу будет незабываемым.


End file.
